1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive interiors. More specifically, the invention relates to the wireless charging of portable electronic devices in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
The occupant compartment of an automotive vehicle is often provided with various compartments for the storage of items during driving of the vehicle. The most well-known of these compartments is the glovebox. More recently, console assemblies have been provided in vehicles wherein the console assembly includes a lid that is hinged at one end and raise so as to permit access into the storage area defined within the console assembly. With the above two compartments, the console lid or glovebox door allows for any articles placed therein to be concealed from view from outside of the vehicle. Alternatively, various open topped bins or trays have been provided within vehicles to allow for the placement of an article therein without concealing the article.
Increasingly, the occupants of an automotive vehicle rely upon mobile devices in their everyday lives. These devices include, most notably, the mobile phone. Mobile phones are generally placed within open bins or trays while the vehicle is being operated and when the device is not in use. One inconvenience of placing a mobile device in these trays or bins is that the device often moves around during operation of the vehicle, possibly resulting in wear and damage to the housing of the device, or more undesirably, the display screen of the device.
Additionally, many of today's mobile devices have relatively large display screens enabling the display screen to be viewed when an activity occurs (such as an incoming telephone call) and allowing the device's owner to make a decision on how to respond to the activity (such as answering the incoming telephone call). Unfortunately, the permitted movement of the mobile device during operation of the vehicle often results in the display screen of the device not being properly oriented with respect to the device owner for viewing when an activity occurs.
An additional limitation with mobile devices is that they rely upon battery power. Thus, it often occurs during travel of long duration that the mobile device loses its charge or decreases discharged to a point where it must be immediately recharged upon reaching the vehicle occupant's destination. Obviously, this may be very intermediate to the occupants and may not be immediately possible.